Deadly Confession
by ArgentVixen
Summary: 10 years after the events of chapter 107, Matsuda and Yagami Sayu are married....But Matsuda has a confession that could end everything...


Deadly Confession

_Jan. 28, 2010_

_Yagami Light is revealed as Kira. He is shot by Matsuda Touta, loses his mind and is killed by Ryuk._

_Feb. 14, 2011_

_Amane Misa commits suicide by drinking a mix of cyanide and wine, Her body is found on Light's grave the next morning._

_Feb. 17, 2011_

_Misa is entombed next to Light. Her death is ruled a suicide._

_June 24, 2012_

_Yagami Sayu and Matsuda Touta are married_

The alarm rung, and he just shut his eyes tighter, light poured over him and he attempted to wiggle into the covers, the covers were thrown off and his name repeated over and over. Finally, he opened his eyes to be confronted with Sayu's face unlike most days she wore a sad subdued expression. As he rose his eye darted to the calendar hanging on the wall. Yes, it was that day, his one always terrible day and this year it might prove to be the worst one since the first, 10 years ago. After all he had a promise to Sayu to keep today…a promise that in one stroke could undo 8 years of wedded bliss.

After sitting up Sayu pressed a cup of hot coffee into his hand. "Touta, honey, it's already nine, we leave in a hour." He stood up coffee in hand, drinking he moved to the shower. He always felt dirty today, no need to compound it with physical filth.

After the shower, he put on a black suit, let Sayu wear white, he still couldn't face today without the black marking his guilt. Then with only a half hour left, he sat down at his desk, from the drawer on his left, he removed a carved wooden box, along the sides were the names of those companions who had died because of those years, those who had died because of the murderer he had called friend, those who had died because of him. Removing the top he carefully lifts eight of the custom papers from the box and place them on his desk. Replacing both the cover and box, he turns to the papers. Choosing one he grabs a silver pen and writes a name on the notebook lined origami paper, then in a practiced manner folds the sheet into a simple crane, setting that one aside. The next two sheets gained a name and then become an old man leaning on a cane. Setting it next to the first, he picked up the next paper; this one had only two strokes to the name and became a box, concealing the name inside.

A yell from the kitchen distracted him "Honey do you want breakfast?" He yells back "No, I never can eat today." It was true especially this year; after all she might leave him today. Returning to his paper. He turned the next sheet became a bird of prey. On the one after that he stopped, muttered under his breath "Forgive me" and carefully wrote on both sides and created a box, the outside bearing "Yagami Light" the inside concealing one word. Glancing at the clock he quickly formed a rose with the next, and a simple flower with the last sheet. Carefully, he placed the pieces in a bag, grabbed a lighter from the counter and entered the living room/kitchen of the apartment. Sayu stood there, car keys in hand. "Lets go" exiting the apartment they made their way to the car, Sayu took the driver's seat as she always did, and he sat down next to her.

As they drove off, he thought to himself…"Why did I give her the ten year anniversary as the date I'd tell her. She will never forgive me, I should have told her before I married her… This will be the fourth year visiting alone…the others stopped coming five years ago…and I know that confused her, after all we still meet at the other graves each year. How do I tell her? How do you tell your wife that you are.. How do I tell her? …Those stupid pieces, if I didn't do that she never would have asked me… but I don't think I could not have done something.. Its one of the few times on this day I feel less haunted…."

Musing in that vein he didn't notice until they had pulled up at the graveyard. Parking, Sayu lead the way to the two graves…had it really been less than three months since they were last here? As Sayu lay the flowers on the grave, he pulled out the paper figures. "Sayu, this is the tenth anniversary of his death…and despite my feelings on the matter I will keep my promise…" Pausing he averted his eyes from her face. "The figures are my way of letting those companions I lost during the Kira case… no, the companions I betrayed…escape from my memory… First, Ukita, the first death and the first loss." Grasping the crane and lighter, he sets the paper alight and places it on a burn mark in front of the gravestone. "Second, the man I knew as Watari, killed by Kira, then L who died in the arms of his killer." Taking the old man and the unmarked box, he lights them at the same time. " Fourth, the chief, who died believing in Kira's innocence, who died happy." The bird of prey is light. " Fifth… Fifth…Yagami Light, and the reason why I always dread this day, this anniversary of his death…. and the anniversary of the day I was responsible for the death of the murderer called Kira…" He stops unable to speak through the tears that course down his face. Sayu offers a handkerchief, and replies, " I never knew you were responsible for avenging my brother's murder…Why didn't you tell me?" Through the tears, he looks up at her…" Because I didn't…I…I..ki... killed him…Light…your brother….was…Kira. You've been living….with…the man..who…caused…his…death." The look of horror, shock and pain that crossed Sayu's face at that moment, tore a hole in Matsuda Touta's heart…falling to the ground, he wept. For what seemed like an eternity he cried, his greatest shame revealed. Only to feel a cloth pressed against his cheek, opening his eyes he saw the face of the woman he loved more than anything, her hand wiping he tears from his eyes.

"Mastuda-kun. I forgive you"


End file.
